Paid in full
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: E sist der Abend vor der großen Schlacht. Über den Dächern von Hogwarts finden sich 2 Personen zu einem Friedensgespräch. Fehler werden vergeben. Dinge werden auf einmal anders wahrgenommen. AU


**Paid in full**

Der Blick über den See und den verbotenen Wald war so friedlich, dass er in einem krassen Gegensatz zu der Stimmung im Schloss stand. Überall wurden die letzten Verteidigungen errichtet, die das alte Schloss zu bieten hatte. Der letzte Kampf war nur noch eine Nacht entfernt. Voldemort würde morgen angreifen, das hatte er in einer Vision erfahren.

Trotz der späten Stunde war Hektik im Schloss. Die Bewohner schienen keine Ruhe zu finden, mit der Gefahr so kurz bevor. doch er brauchte jetzt einen Moment der Ruhe und hatte sich auf die Dächer von Hogwarts zurück gezogen. Die Sterne funkeltten kalt und unnahbar über ihm. die erleuchteten Fenster von Hogwarts warfen Lichtpunkte auf das dunkle, in der Nacht schwarz wirkende Gras.

"Hier sind sie also Mr. Potter.", knurrte es hinter ihm. Er brauchte das Gesicht des Sprechers nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es zu einem mürrischen Ausdruck verzogen war.

"Ja, hier bin ich also.", sagte er nur, die Blicke seines strengen Professors hatten keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn. Was bedeutete es schon, was der Tränkeprofessor von einem dachte, wenn dies wohl die letzte Nacht ist, die er in seinem jungen Leben haben würde.

"Ihre Freunde vermissen sie bereits. Vielleicht sollte man ihnen eine Leine anlegen, damit sie nicht außerhalb des Blickfeldes ihrer Freunde geraten." Der Sarkasmus floss nur aus seiner Stimme, wwieder ohne Effekt auf Harry.

Als Severus Snape wohl eine Minute auf eine Reaktion wartete, die nicht kam, seufzte er und gesellte sich zu Harry auf das Dach.

"Warum sind sie hier oben?", fragte Snape.

"Warum sind sie hier? Sicherlich nicht um Postbote zu spielen"

"Nein", er zog das Wort in die Länge, sichtlich seine Gedanken sammelnd, vielleicht auch ein wenig Mut. Er zog eine Falsche Feuerwhiskey aus einer Innentasche seines Umhangs, dazu 2 Gläser. "Trinken sie einen mit mir?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst wäre die Ähnlichkeit dieser Geste zu besagtem Tränkemeister wohl witzig gewesen. Doch in diesem Moment kommentierte das keiner der beiden.

Ein weiterer Seufzer, dieses Mal von Harry.

"Warum eigentlich nicht?" Snape nickte nur und goss beiden eine großzügige Menge der goldgelben mit feuerroten Sprenkeln versehenden Flüssigkeit ein.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Harry gab seinem Professor Zeit sich zu sammeln. Er wäre nicht ohne triftigen Grund hier her gekommen. Man sucht den Sohn seines Kindheitfeindes nicht eben mal so zu einem Glas Feuerwhiskey auf. Seine Geduld wurde ausgezahlt.

"Potter, ich muss dir wohl einige Dinge erklären, bevor du morgen in den Kampf gehst.", seine Stimme nur ein Hauch in dem wispernden Wind der über die Dächer zog, doch Harry hatte ihn gehört und wartete nach einem Nicken, dass er verstanden hatte, darauf, dass der Mann fortfuhr.

"Ich weiß nicht wieviel dir über deine Mutter gesagt wurde. Wohl eher nicht viel, in Anbetracht dessen dass Black und Lupin Potter besser und länger kannten." Wieder nur ein Nicken des Teenagers als einzige Reaktion. Würde Snape ihm jedoch in die Augen sehen, würde er sehen, dass Harrys Augen mit ungeweinten Tränen glitzerten. Er wollte immer mehr über seine Mutter wissen, immerhin hatte sie sich für ihn geopfert, doch niemand erzählte viel von ihr. Er wurde immer nur mit seinem Vater verglichen.

"Ich kannte deine Mutter lange bevor wir nach Hogwarts gingen. Wir waren Nachbarn. Wir freundeten uns schnell an und verbrachten eine relativ unbeschwerte Kindheit. Naja so unbeschwert sie eben sein kann, wenn man einen aggressiven Alkoholiker als Vater hat.", hier unterbrach er sich, sein Blick in die Vergangenheit gerichtet. Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr er fort. "Hogwarts änderte alles. Sie kam nach Gryffindor und ich nach Slytherin und damit begannen unsere Probleme. Du weißt wie fast unüberwindbar die Hausrivalität ist. Wir schafften es ganz gut bis zu unserem 5. Jahr. Bis ich einen folgenschweren Fehler begang. Du hast die Erinnerung im Denkarium gesehen.", wieder eine kurze Pause. Diesmal antwortete Harry.

"Das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte ihre Privatsphäre nicht verletzen. Ich dachte sie hätte vielleicht Informationen zum Ordner dort hineingetan. Das rechtfertigt zwar in keiner Weise meine Handlungen, aber macht es vielleicht ein wenig verständlicher."

"Ich weiß. Du konntest es nicht wissen. Sei es wie es sei. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Jedenfalls war das der Punkt wo ich deine Mutter endgültig von mir geschoben habe und in die Arme von deinem Vater." Hier brach Snape wieder ab, um sich zu sammeln. Die Geschichte fiel ihm nicht leicht zu erzählen.

"Sie haben sie geliebt", stellte Harry fest. Eine Spur Erstaunen schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Ja das habe ich - tue ich noch immer", gestand er. Harry nickte nur als Zeichen des Verstehens.

"Drei Jahre später wurde ich ein Todesser. Ich war etwa zwei Jahre lang ein treuer Anhänger und glaubte an seine Ziele. Am Anfang versuchte der dunkle Lord es noch mit politischer Hinterhältigkeit und ich war leicht geblendet von seinen Versprechen von Ruhm und Zugehörigkeit. Mit der Zeit wurde er grausamer und ich begann zu sehen, was für einen schrecklichen Fehler ich begangen hatte, aber es war zu spät. Man steigt aus dem Kreis der Todesser nicht einfach aus wie aus einer Clubmitgliedschaft. Ich belauschte einen Teil der Prophezeiung und erzählte dem dunklen Lord davon. Als ich jedoch erfuhr hinter wem er her war, war ich entsetzt. Er wollte meine Lily töten. Ich ging direkt zu Albus Dumbledore und gestand ihm alles, solange er nur dafür sorgen würde, dass Lily sicher war. Er sagte mir alles würde mir verziehen werden, wenn ich ein Spion für die Seite des Lichts werden würde. Obwohl ich nicht an diese Verzeihung glaubte, nahm ich an. Ich hasste mich selbst zu sehr. Trotz des Fideliuszaubers, fand der dunkle Lord sie und tötete sie. Albus sagte alle meine Sünden wären vergeben. ich antwortete ihm er soll mir das sagen wenn er es wirklich meint und nicht um mich zu trösten. In dieser Nacht schwor ich das einzige, was von meiner Lily übrig geblieben ist mit meinem Leben zu beschützen - dich!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage, doch er blieb stumm.

"Was ich jedoch erst erfuhr, als Albus mich bat ihn zu töten, wenn die Zeit kommen würde, war, dass der dunkle Lord dich zum Horkrux machte. Du weißt was das heißt.", Snape beobachtete den Jugendlichen vor sich genau und wartete auf das Entsetzen, dass sicherlich eintreten würde, doch der junge Mann blieb gelassen.

"Ich habe es schon geahnt. Wieso sonst hätte ich eine mentale Verbindung mit ihm gehabt? Ich muss also sterben?", um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein trauriges Lächeln.

"Es scheint wohl so. Trotz meiner Suche nach einer Alternative habe ich nichts gefunden. Es tut mir Leid" Seine Stimme zeigte, dass er es auch wirklich so meinte.

"Es ist schon gut. Ich bin sicher, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende versucht haben. Danke für die Erklärung."

Sie tranken noch ein wenig whiskey, dann erhob sich Harry.

"Ich geh wohl besser zurück, bevor die anderen noch glauben ich wäre entführt worden." Auf ein Nicken von Snape drehte er sich um. Er war gerade durch das Fenster geklettert, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Professor? Es liegt vielleicht nicht an mir das zu sagen, aber da es Dumbledore und meine Mutter nicht mehr können: Sie haben für alle ihre Sünden mehr als genug bezahlt. Ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel über meine Mutter, aber ich weiß, dass sie gewollt hätte, dass ihnen verziehen wird.", mit diesen letzten Worten zu seinem Tränkemeister ging er, um den letzten Vorbereitungen beizuwohnen.

"Potter, sie haben mehr von ihrer Mutter in ihnen, als ich dachte", flüsterte Severus, als Harry schon lange gegangen war. Dann ging auch er.

Beide wussten, dass dies wohl ihr letztes Gespräch war, doch keiner wusste dass nich der eine, sondern der andere sterben sollte.


End file.
